


Meetings

by naruuuuchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Play, Clone use, Itachi is a really bad punisher, Kisame usually enjoys it though, M/M, Misuse of Justus, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruuuuchan/pseuds/naruuuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Itachi is left alone to suffer through one of Pein's meetings, only for the object of his suffering to show up a little later on (a little later being an hour), he decides to punish his partner. Although things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessi_mini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_mini/gifts).



> I guess you could say...Itachi and Kisame's sex life is my priority.  
> I'm kidding, but we all like to think about what they'd use their abilities for, so I wrote this as a little play on that idea! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Meetings. They were long, boring and always a repeat of their goals. It was all the things he had heard before. Usually he could distract himself with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, who usually sat right next to him in the meetings but since the other had been on a solo mission the Uchiha had to suffer through this meeting for a good hour before his partner showed up. He didn’t even sit next to him! He sat across, facing the now pissed off Uchiha.

Although it wouldn’t matter, because Itachi had a plan in mind on what to do with his defiant partner. He was bored, the meeting was useless and his partner was simply asking for it. A punishment. It sounded about right, to punish his partner for leaving him in this hell for another hour.

Carefully glancing at the other members, who were equally as bored as he was, Itachi was happy to note that none of them were paying much attention to detail, so therefore he put his plan into motion. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he let his doujustu—The Mangekyo Sharigan, activate. He knew that he wouldn’t have long in his world, since his eye sight was deteriorating every time he used this level of ninjustu, but he had to do it. For his own sanity! Speaking the words loud and clear in his head, he finally made eye contact with his partner,

“Tsukuyomi”

Kisame froze in his chair as he was dragged off into Itachi’s realm of nightmares, Itachi’s domain. The Uchiha smirked seeing his partner a little confused at what just transpired but nonetheless didn’t let it stop him from proceeding. Since he owned everything, controlled everything in this world he could have his partner undress quickly and easily. He could even manipulate the others body in this world of his. His partner found his voice, slowly as if to not ‘anger’ the Uchiha any further, “Itachi-san? Why…am I here?” Itachi smirked closing his eyes to let out a rather dark chuckle, before his red iris’s opened and the sound of chains and the feel of cold metal on his skin. Looking to the best of his ability he saw that chains had wrapped around his thighs holding his legs into place and also had wrapped around his arms pulling that back and holding them to floor beneath him. “Itachi-san?” The Uchiha quickly shed off his own cloak watching as his partner’s arousal rose. “Ah-ah, you can’t be getting off anytime soon” With a click of his fingers something wrapped around Kisame’s erection making him jump and quickly look down to see a smaller chain constricting the base of his cock.

“Why? What do you plan to do, Itachi-san?” The answer to the question was only the smirk of the younger member of Akatsuki.

\--

He had no idea how long he’d been here, he had no idea how long he’d endured his partner’s form of torture. Well he couldn’t say it was too bad, after all having a partner like Uchiha Itachi meant that you’d have something undeniably sexy joining you at every point in the day. There were things about Itachi that only he knew, that only he’d ever know. Like the sound of his moans or screams of painful pleasure as he was ravished by the larger male. Only he knew if he’d been too rough with Itachi the day after, since his partner had a funny walk, a type of walk only he noticed. Kisame would’ve sighed if his mouth was free, but alas, it wasn’t. Itachi had decided that whilst he was unable to move or complete their normal routine for when it came to sex, his sense of direction, of drive, had been thrown. Itachi was much different this time around. The Uchiha was somewhat slower, which was unlike his partner, usually he wanted to do it as soon as possible… and that was only because they held off from each other’s touch for a week due to a long missions that seemed to continue without their knowledge. It seemed that Itachi knew when his mind wasn’t completely focused upon him during their ‘sessions’ as a soft, yet noticeable, sting erupted from his shoulder. Upon a glance over he could see that the Uchiha had bitten him. The mark was nothing compared to what he could do to the other, but it seemed that Itachi was trying to rile the senses from his shark side. It worked, the smell of his blood was arousing, and he knew that Itachi would’ve guessed that just the smell of blood, even his own, would mean that he’d have that predatory instinct come to surface. Itachi licked at his lips, which were stained (In Kisame’s opinion anyway) with his own blood. “I’m sorry, did I rise any instincts?” That smooth, deep voice called out to him, making him wish that he wasn’t bound by these stupid chains that came from Itachi’s own powers. “You might’ve… Why don’t you lean closer and we can find out?” He knew that perhaps he should’ve played it a little nicer, considering his partner was in control of all the actions of todays ‘session’ but the smell of his blood, and that fact that it was so close to him, had riled him enough to care less if he was harsh in his wordings. “Or…are you too scared to mess with the big bad shark you’ve unleashed?” Kisame smirked, hoping to make his partner bare that pretty neck of his so he could latch his sharp teeth into the flesh and bite as hard as he could. Just so Itachi could feel how much he’d tried to take upon. But alas, it didn’t happen the way he thought it would. He believed that Itachi would respond to the bite and let the other devour him, so to speak, but instead the Uchiha let out a small, mocking, chuckle before leaning down and giving another bite the same spot as before making Kisame lurch upwards only to be pulled back down by the chains. “I would be scared, if this ‘big bad shark’ wasn’t tied down like a guppy,” The Uchiha pulled back, sitting up straight looking down with those gleaming red orbs of mischief before licking at the blood stained lips he had once again received. “If I wanted you to ravish me, Kisame, I would’ve untied you.” Kisame pulled at the chains, his instincts calling out to show his partner his place, the one underneath him, the one that he would bury his cock within and make sure the Uchiha knew who was really in control in this part of their lives. “Don’t you think you’re messing with the wrong type of person, Itachi, since I think that once you let me out of your little justu…” Kisame’s smirk widened becoming almost sadistically looking before his gruff, but husky voice called out again, sending shivers down the Uchiha’s spine,

“I will completely own you, body and soul, until you are nothing more than a whining mess beneath me”

\--

Itachi wasn’t regretting what he had planned to do, not in the slightest, in fact he was looking forward to Kisame trying to keep his end of this little agreement they seemed to be having. He doubted that he’d become a ‘mess’ beneath his larger partner, but it was a nice thought to add in that lust crazed mind that he was sure Kisame had right at this moment. Itachi’s biggest dilemma right now was what to do next to his partner. Kisame was at his mercy, meaning that he could do whatever he wanted without worrying about the consequences any time soon. Perhaps he should take his partners erect cock into his mouth, and tease him with an orgasm that he won’t be getting any time soon, or perhaps he should tease his own body and in effect tease his partner who can only simply watch, or even…create a clone and let it take on Kisame’s form and let the ‘fake’ fuck him instead. That would hurt his partner in more ways, since it isn’t truly his body nor his cum that would be pouring inside of him he might not be able to finish. He planned to keep Kisame here until he came, but this was a punishment for the other. So, Kisame wouldn’t be coming. At all. He’d have to walk back to their room with a hard-on only for Itachi to disperse into crows and fly around for a while before coming back to their room for his own ‘punishment’ from Kisame.

Itachi made up his mind and decided that it’d be better for him to not touch Kisame at all. To leave him dry and tense waiting for his own turn. A turn he wouldn’t be getting any time soon. Itachi smirked slightly, watching as Kisame’s pupils dilated, showing that he was purely following his own instinctual lusts for his partner. Itachi thought it was flattering, however, he knew his partner would have rage hidden in those eyes of his at the end of his justu. He was looking forward to it. With a puff of smoke two more Itachi’s appeared, however the two of them were completely naked, much like Kisame was at this very moment. The two clones performed some hand signs before turning into copies of Kisame, down to the size of the dick and all the muscles that came with it. Itachi stood in between obviously plotting some type of scheme to torture Kisame even more but he was already annoyed to see copies. If Itachi wanted to be fucked so badly, the real one was more than happy to oblige. The copies of Kisame began to slowly undress the Uchiha both of them showering Itachi with kisses and bites upon the skin that they revealed. A mark was upon the Uchiha’s left shoulder, Kisame remembered giving it to Itachi on their last ‘session’ last week. The Uchiha had looked delectable riding on his cock so he hadn’t held back and bit deep into the skin of partner, consequently bringing the younger male to completion. Just the memory of that heat covering his cock and gripping it like a vice had him surpassing a shudder. By the time Kisame had regained himself Itachi was now joining them all in nudity, although he seemed preoccupied with how one of the Kisame copies was kissing him, seeming to devour the Uchiha’s mouth. Although he seemed lost within the deep kiss of his copy those beautiful, dangerous eyes were staring straight at the original as if testing him. Daring him to make a move, daring him to try and escape the chains he’d placed.

It didn’t take long for the clones to decide that what they were doing was boring, and taking too long, and that if they really wanted to destroy Kisame’s control that they needed to do more, perform more and make the Uchiha currently squished between them exactly what Kisame wanted him to be during their ‘sessions’—A mess.

\--

Large fingers were in his mouth and in his ass, he couldn’t help but like the dual feeling of being used at both ends. Despite having done this once before, where he had followed Kisame’s orders and prepared himself (although it didn’t feel as good when he did it, his fingers were big enough to sate him) whilst servicing Kisame, since that session had been what they deemed as a ‘quickie’. They had once used their justu’s in one of their sessions, it was rather interesting what Kisame’s suiton justu’s could do for one’s pleasure. Itachi’s justu’s, other than his Sharigan, couldn’t do much else than hurt someone. The last time they tried it had ended up with Kisame sporting a large burn on his hip which to this day still made Itachi feel guilty. Itachi lurched forward as the large fingers brushed against the nerves deep within him, making his body instinctually relax to the feelings of the fingers. He’d gotten so used to the pleasure that Kisame usually gave him that his body was relaxed with the other. They still had odd times when their training would kick in and they’d end up with bruises or cuts by accident, but what was to be expected from shinobi. The Uchiha’s body shuddered as those fingers prodded more at the same spot, making him gain more tension within his gut thanks to his impending orgasm. The fingers in his mouth were replacing with lips as he was kissed whilst he was fingered to completion. His orgasm came and went rather fast as he didn’t have much time to think about what was happening as the two clones of his partner moved him. They positioned him so that he was spread out to Kisame, the real one, and he was forced to watch as those clones pleasured his partner. The Uchiha was spread, as the first clone positioned his erection at the Uchiha’s ass, the second clone was pumping upon his own erection ready to guide it into Itachi’s mouth when the time came. Slowly, and almost gently, Itachi was lowered upon the copy of his partner’s large cock. Kisame was well endowed, Itachi couldn’t deny that, but it didn’t mean that eventually he had gotten used to being penetrated fast and hard since that’s usually how he ended up making Kisame get before their sessions even started. He liked to think of it as a talent that he had for making his partners control slip without even trying. Itachi let out a grunt as he was fully lowered upon the large girth of his partner’s copies erection. Seated fully upon it and with no movement let Itachi get a feel for how big his partner actually was. He had never really taken the time to notice it before, usually they were already too worked up to actually attempt anything slow (or gentle). Itachi let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was even holding in the first place before his face was tilted upwards and to an angle, before a ‘treat’ was presented before him, “Suck on it,” his partners voice came from the fake above him, but he knew that the real one was watching so he decided that another teasing opportunity was worth it. He slowly started to take his partners erection into his mouth, making sure to keep his eyes half-lidded so that he could watch Kisame’s facial expressions as he was teased. The real Kisame, still tied down, was furiously trying to escape the bindings holding him down. He didn’t want anyone else touching his partner, clones of himself or not, if he wanted to share his partner’s wonderful, tortuous body, it would be with clones he had created himself. He was pulled out of his sour thoughts when he heard a groan, a bit muffled, erupt from his partner as he was slowly moved up and down upon his copies cock. The Uchiha obviously looked a little pained, but that was to be expected with a cock like Kisame’s, trying to take it in was a harsh enough deal but for it to move without much preparation was even worse. However, Itachi was a shinobi and he had greater pain dealt to him person before, so this was nothing, especially with how much the two of them did it after Itachi had reached maturity.

The movements gradually got faster and a little rougher before Itachi was being slammed down onto the large erection. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, with the cock in his mouth roughly fucking his throat sore it made him loose focus on his justu, the chains biding Kisame were slowly getting loose, he soon found himself being able to break free of them all, including the one around his cock. Now that he could feel the blood returning to his erection beads of pre-cum were clumping at the tip and it made Kisame smirk. He was torn between watching the show and jacking off to it or ripping those fakes away from his precious little weasel and ravishing him into the ground of his own justu before marking him once again. His decision was confirmed when he heard a whine come from his partner who was very much busy with the cock buried deep within him at both ends. Kisame’s possessive nature stopped him from enjoying the clone show so he quickly aimed trained punches at the clones pressure points making the two of them disperse, letting Itachi feel the blows that were given to his clones, although it was faint it woke him up from the pleasure induced haze he seemed to go into. He wondered if the clones hadn’t been concentrated on enough and that’s why they dispersed but when he was thrown roughly to the ground by none other than Kisame he knew that he had lost all concentration and it had allowed Kisame to free himself, “You’re naughty, Itachi, teasing me in such a way, it’s like you wanted me to destroy those clones and ravish you. Or was it you couldn’t keep your mind focused on my punishment?” Kisame was far from done teasing the Uchiha but at this moment in time he felt like this dick was going to fall off if he didn’t relieve himself soon. He wasn’t going to do it anywhere else except in his partner. So that’s what he did, he quickly spread the Uchiha’s legs wide apart watching Itachi’s facial expression change from being annoyed to shy, embarrassed, he has always hated when Kisame would spread him wide and show off all those flexible poses that the younger male could do with ease, “Hold your legs like this, and don’t let go.” Kisame ordered him, his voice deep, husky and showing his obvious lust. Itachi wasn’t about to disobey his partner, especially after the teasing that he had displayed, he knew that he was going to easily be overpowered at this point in the game despite his best efforts not to be. He held onto the place where Kisame’s hands had just been and kept his legs spread, just like the elder had wanted. Without any warning Kisame positioned his cock at the still loose entrance of his partner and quickly slammed his entire length inside. The sudden intrusion has Itachi’s back arching and eyes closing in slight discomfort, his hands tightening on his thighs, despite how much it hurt he would endure it, just like a shinobi should.

It didn’t take long for Kisame to gather a pace, a rough fast pace, one that had Itachi making a sound with each thrust. Just like Kisame had vowed the Uchiha was quickly turning into the ‘mess’ that Kisame wants him to be during sex. Itachi huffed out his breath, unable to catch it properly due to Kisame’s pace being so rough and fast that he couldn’t truly get his words out. Despite this it seemed like Kisame already knew what he wanted and what was going to be said by the other if this were a normal ‘session’ like usual—“You want it harder right? Since it’s not enough for you to feel-,” A sharp thrust hit his prostate dead on, making Kisame smirk and lean close to speak directly into the Uchiha’s ear, “- _human_ , huh? I think you just like it like that. I’m right aren’t I? You like it rough and hard because it makes you feel alive, come on speak up for me Itachi- _san_ , I can’t hear you if all you’re doing is panting like a bitch in heat.” Itachi’s mouth opened as if to answer the question, to deny the statement but his voice was stopped by the rough direct hits on his prostate, “I-I, ah! N-nnh! K-K-aah!” His words were failing him, which usually never happened. Perhaps it was because he was taken off guard that he didn’t know how to react to it and therefore his words wouldn’t come out like he wanted them too. Kisame seemed all too pleased with himself as he continued to roughly abuse Itachi’s ass, after all it was his to ruin if he decided on it. Itachi had taunted him with the show so what difference should it make if he was taunting the other by pointing out the flaw that the Uchiha was obviously displaying right now. The fact that Itachi lacked words to speak was a new feat, despite how hard Kisame usually fucked him, despite how rough Kisame went, despite how fast his pace was, Itachi could always get his words out. But this time, not a single syllable was able to escape those perfect lips of his lovely partner. He could feel himself nearing completion. The fact that he’d spent a lot of his time being teased and trapped meant that he’d already grown to the point of pre-ejaculation, so naturally, it wouldn’t take him long to cum. Kisame made sure to go at his maximum, meaning that Itachi was being moved with such force that he lost his grip upon his legs, leaving it so that Kisame had to grip them and move them so that Itachi’s knees rested next to each side of his head and Kisame was still thrusting into him and ensuring that his words would fail him even after they’d finished. Itachi whined softly, feeling a coil within his stomach become more noticeable and irritable before he found himself needing to release, needing to be free of this inability to speak. Kisame seemed to notice that he was reaching his end, and all it did was make him more aware of his own racing completion. The elder male decided that he’d mark the other, as a slight punishment for bringing him into this stupid genjustu. Kisame, feeling his orgasm reaching its pike, almost threw himself down over Itachi keeping the boys legs spread wide exploiting his flexibility for all its worth before biting deep into the junction between Itachi neck and shoulder, leaving a large deep mark with blood gushing out. The sight and smell brought Kisame to completion, his release shooting deep within his partner, and the feel of that warm liquid flowing within the Uchiha, Itachi reached his own release with an arch of his back and loud keen.

The two of them slowly began to regain control of themselves, well, Kisame gained controlled of himself whilst Itachi was still finding it hard to breathe properly. Kisame pulled out of the younger male letting the elder males release drip from within him, making Itachi wince slightly as he regained his positioning and sat upwards, shaking slightly due to the exploitation of his skills before glaring upwards at his partner. Those Mangekyo Sharigan eyes were slowly dissolving into his normal coal eyes before the world around them dissipated before the two of them were back in the meeting room where Pain was finally wrapping up what he’d been talking about. Itachi was flushed, as was Kisame, however no one seemed to notice that the two of them were purely focused on each other. Their gazes towards each other betrayed their cool exteriors, both were still clouded with a sense of lust for the other and it was pretty obvious to anyone watching them that they’d more than likely head for another round of sex when they got into the comfort of their own private room.

Itachi glanced over at the others, seeing that they were all getting ready to leave, so he nodded towards Kisame before standing up, wobbling slightly, hoping that no one actually saw (and luckily they didn’t so Itachi didn’t have to worry). Kisame walked closer to the other, following him up to their room and both of them were glad, they could get away with such a daring feat in the middle of a meeting, but Itachi couldn’t help but think—

_‘At least I know that meetings won’t be so boring now’_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim of an idea I was discussing with one of my avid KisaIta friends, I hope I did them justice ;w; 
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction (on here)!


End file.
